


Дорогой Обожаемый Рюбимый Крис

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Somnophilia, dork!Chris Evans
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Крис Эванс - ебанат. С этим приходится смириться.





	Дорогой Обожаемый Рюбимый Крис

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: дорк!Крис, принуждение, блоуджоб, чуток сомнофилии, кокворминг

— Что я должен понять из твоих гримас?  
— Что я хочу развлечься?  
— Это я смог понять по тому, что ты сидишь здесь без трусов.  
Крис сдвинулся по диванной подушке, шире развел ноги и ухватился за член, заставляя его торчать ровно вверх.  
— Привет, меня зовут мистер Фантастик, и я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня.  
Себастьян устало потер глаза.  
— Разве ты по мне не скучал? — гнусаво изображал голос “мистера Фантастика” Эванс. — Я очень скучал по тебе. Поцелуемся?  
— Тебя бы выгнали из театра кукол, — сообщил Себастьян.  
Крис на это нарочито-обиженно выкатил нижнюю губу, наклонил член, изображая его горе, и печально вздохнул.  
— Мы больше тебе не нравимся? Ты больше не любишь нас?  
— Люблю, — пришлось согласиться Себастьяну.  
— Поцелуемся? — снова воспрял “мистер Фантастик”.  
Себастьян подошёл к дивану, сел на колени между ног Криса и скорбно подумал, что где-то в списке его грехов затесалось убийство осла жены соседа. Ничем иным он не мог объяснить то, что ему достался такой вот Эванс: долбоёб, истеричка и мастер выдумывать всякую херню. Ноги болели после долгого перелёта, глаза слипались, но Себастьян знал — без минета никто спать не пойдёт. Хотя по виду Криса нельзя было сказать, что он туда собирался. На столике перед ним стоял шестерик пива, накрытый красной бейсболкой, а по тв беззвучно шли предварительные кадры чемпионата по бейсболу.  
Себастьян вздохнул, обхватил “мистера Фантастика” под головкой и медленно лизнул, заглядывая Крису в глаза.  
— Нам нравится, — сообщил тот, но Себастьян и так уже это понял, почувствовав на языке капли смазки.  
Закрыв глаза, Себастьян сосредоточился на ровном скольжении члена по языку. Головка упёрлась в нёбо, ствол широко раздвигал губы, и между ними протекло немного слюны. Крис поддел её пальцем, размазал по губам Себастьяна и счастливо вздохнул.  
Себастьян сжал щёки, плотно проехался языком по члену, выпуская его изо рта, а потом наклонил голову, чтобы головка в следующем толчке упёрлась в щёку. Крис сопроводил это гортанным стоном и погладил свой член через неё.  
— Хорошо, — признался он. — Продолжай.  
Командовать было легко, а сосать после ночного перелёта со сменой часовых поясов сложно. Себастьян лениво пощекотал уздечку, выпустил член изо рта, оставив внутри только головку, сладко лежащую на языке, и вздохнул.  
— Устал? — побеспокоился Крис.  
Вместо ответа Себастьян постарался всё выразить взглядом, надеясь, что Эванса проймёт. В чём-то он оказался прав.  
— Может, приляжешь?  
Крис похлопал по дивану возле себя ладонью, и Себастьян немного опешил, не веря в такое счастье. Но Крис не был бы собой, если не продолжил:  
— Так и сосать удобнее.  
Себастьян молча поднялся, буквально выплюнув член изо рта, стянул куртку и свитер, оставшись в футболке, разулся и лёг на диван. Сперва было немного неудобно и потом было немного неудобно, но он смог скомочиться так, чтобы лечь, устроившись головой у Криса на животе. “Мистер Фантастик” тыкался в губы, требуя пустить его переночевать. Себастьян открыл рот.  
В чём-то стало проще. Теперь он мог сжимать правой рукой эвансовские яйца и щекотать под ними, то и дело пробираясь между упрятанных в мягкую подушку ягодиц. Этого-то, видно, Крис и добивался. Палец скользил по промежности, Себастьян усиливал напор, чтобы давить на простату снаружи, и размеренно сосал, надеясь, что не уснёт в процессе.  
Сосание — дело привычки. И она выработалась у Себастьяна почти сразу, как член Криса впервые оказался у него во рту. Минет Эванс обожал, от вида головки на языке Себастьяна готов был петь песни и платить деньги. Последнего, к счастью, не требовалось. Иногда Себастьяну казалось, что Эванс мог бы просто таскать его на себе, как чехол для члена, настолько он всё это обожал. Хлебом не корми и пивом не пои, только дай засунуть хер в горло поглубже.  
Если бы Себастьян был менее уверен в себе, он бы подумал плохое. Но в чувствах Криса он не сомневался, поэтому просто не думал.  
В принципе, на этом они и сошлись. Мыслительный процесс никогда не был их сильной стороной.  
Ну и не только Крис в их парочке был одержим. Себастьян тоже не дурак был потискать жопой его член.  
За всё приходилось платить. И чаще всего — ртом.  
Себастьян чуть отстранился, снова оставив во рту только головку, и начал плотно водить выгнутым языком под головкой. Едва сверху раздались всхлипы, а живот под головой напрягся до состояния камня, он прекратил.  
— Ещё хочу.  
У Себастьяна устал рот, и на время передышки он продолжал ласкать под головкой большим пальцем. Наблюдать за тем, как член дёргается и краснеет в кулаке, выпуская всё больше мутноватых капель, было прикольно. Век бы наблюдал. Венки потемнели, набухли, крайняя плоть стала совсем красной.  
Чудесно.  
Себастьян устало зевнул и, не закрывая рот, снова наделся им на член. Крис положил руку ему на голову, помассировал висок, обвёл по краю ухо, а потом вплёлся пальцами в волосы и мягко массировал в такт движениям языка.  
Идиллия.  
— Ты меня любишь? — вдруг спохватился Крис, будто ему не хватало пяти признаний в день, которые Себастьян упорно отправлял в смс и говорил словами в трубку.  
— Рюбрю, — невнятно ответил тот, продолжая сосать, и был вознаграждён новой порцией смазки, натёкшей на язык. Эвансу всё нравилось.  
Мерные движения головы усыпляли, как и дыхание Криса, чувствовавшееся под левой щекой. Тишина, разбавляемая шепотком и всхлипами, умиротворяла. И не было случайностью то, что Себастьян, оставив руку на мошонке, а член во рту, уснул. Вот так просто, скрутившись на диване и коленях Криса. Привычный ко всему рот плотно сжимался вокруг члена, и краем сознания, проваливаясь в сон глубже, Себастьян успел заметить, что проглотил всё накопленное ему за неделю Эвансом.  
Пробуждение было не из приятных. Спину свело, левую руку, на которую он опирался всем весом, будто отрезали — Себастьян совсем её не чувствовал. Во рту всё ещё был член Криса, мягкий и мокрый, давил на язык. На бедро Эванса натекло слюны.  
— Спи, седьмой иннинг ещё идёт, — раздалось сверху.  
Крис снова запустил пальцы ему в волосы, нежно гладил их и массировал кожу, и Себастьян, засыпая обратно, обнаружил, что со столика пропала бейсболка, а на месте шестерика полных бутылок осталось только две. Видимо, игра была горяча.  
Себастьян немного пососал мягкий член, лёг поудобнее и снова уснул, игнорируя то, как чувствовалась языком эрекция Криса. Нужно будет — сам всё сделает. А Себастьян немного отдохнёт.


End file.
